


Quite a Lovely Shade of Red

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Beads, Community: femslash100, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disobedience needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite a Lovely Shade of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for table/prompt: Kinks/ 24. - spanking

“Bend over. Display your ass,” Felicity instructed, pointing at the couch. She watched as Sara submissively laid herself over the armrest. “You’ll take whatever I choose as your punishment.”

Sara’s hips on the armrest, her t-shirt rode up, as she bent revealing her bare ass, and her breasts were pressed flush against the couch. 

Felicity walked over. Standing half beside, half behind Sara, Felicity raised a hand. She brought it down across Sara’s ass with a smack. A little cry escaped Sara’s mouth as she jerked. Felicity gave each of her cheeks a stinging slap in response. 

“You disobeyed me earlier.” Another blow to Sara’s cheek. “Coming without my approval.” 

Felicity spanked her about a dozen times more, alternating cheeks. Then she paused and inspected her handiwork. Sara’s bottom had turned quite a lovely shade of red. 

“Are you wet for me?” Felicity wanted to know, stroking over the heated flesh of Sara’s ass.

“Yes, always.”

Felicity slid one hand between Sara’s legs, already feeling Sara’s arousal. “You’re dripping. Maybe you like it a bit too much when I spank you. Spread your cheeks.” 

Sara obeyed. 

With a wet finger Felicity circled the tight ring of muscles, pressing in lightly. “You’ll carry this inside you for the rest of day.” Felicity showed Sara a string of anal beads before she rubbed them along Sara’s labia to wet them. Placing the first bead at Sara’s back hole Felicity began to push. “Preparation for later,” she promised.

The End


End file.
